There are many situations when a person authorized to carry a hand gun wants to completely conceal the hand gun. For example undercover policemen, couriers, plainclothes security guards, and the like oftentimes have need to completely conceal a hand gun in situations where they are not wearing a jacket, and without providing significant discomfort. However while concealment of the hand gun is desirable, the wearer must have ready access to the hand gun in emergency situations.
According to the present invention, an assembly is provided that allows a wearer to completely hide a hand gun on his/her person yet position the hand gun so that it is readily accessible for a "quick draw". This is provided according to present invention by utilizing a simulated carrying pouch assembly, which looks like a conventional carrying pouch often worn by men and women as a utilitarian article of fashion. However the simulated carrying pouch assembly has the outer portion thereof readily detachable from the inner portion to expose a holster and hand gun mounted on the interior thereof. The simulated carrying pouch assembly can be attached by a belt to the wearer's waist, or may be attached by a shoulder strap or the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a simulated carrying pouch assembly is provided comprising: A backing having a top, bottom, and two ends. A flap having a top, bottom, and two ends, with a central portion between the top, bottom, and two ends, with an excess of material forming the flap so that the central portion of the flap defines a container adapted to stand out from the backing. Readily releasable fastener means attaching the flap top and ends to the backing top and ends, respectively. Means for attaching the flap bottom to the backing bottom. Means for mounting the backing on a wearer. Means for mounting a holster, capable of holding a hand gun, on the backing completely within the area defined by the top, bottom, and ends thereof, and within the container defined by the flap when the flap top, bottom, and ends are in engagement with the backing top, bottom, and ends. And, a holster adapted to be mounted by the holster mounting means.
The readily releasable fastener means preferably comprise hook and pile fasteners ("VELCRO.RTM.") on the exterior of the backing ends, and interior of the flap ends. The flap bottom is preferably permanently attached to the backing bottom. The flap is preferably formed of a textile material (fabric), such as nylon, and the excess material therein is provided by fabric inserts. The flap has permanent attachment simulating means (stitching) formed at the exterior of the ends thereof, and a sub-flap at the top having part of a hook and pile fastener system formed on the exterior thereof and adapted to be bent over to engage the other part of a hook and pile fastener system at the backing top.
According to another aspect of the present invention a holster mounting system is provided for reversibly mounting a holster. The system comprises: A backing having a top and a bottom. Means for mounting the backing on a wearer. A first strip of hook and pile fastening material of one type extending from the top to the bottom at a central portion of the backing. A loop of textile material connected adjacent the backing top and bottom overlying the first strip, and having an interior surface with the one type of the hook and 10 pile fastening material. A holster having opposite sides and an open end. And, hook and pile fastening material strips of the other type disposed on the opposite sides of the holster for cooperating with the first strip and the loop for removably mounting the holster on the backing. Straps are preferably provided for releasably holding the gun in the holster at the open end thereof. One of the straps has hook and pile fasteners of one type disposed substantially along the entire length thereof, while the strap has hook and pile fasteners of one type disposed along about half the length thereof, and of the other type along the other approximately half thereof. Thus each strap cooperates with the fasteners on the holster sides, and with each other, to releasably hold the hand gun in the holster.
The holster is reversibly mounted on the backing so that it may be readily drawn by either a left handed or right handed wearer regardless of the exact positioning of the backing on the wearer's body.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for concealing a hand gun yet allowing ready access thereof. The method comprises the steps of: Reversibly mounting a holster on a backing. Attaching the backing to a portion of the wearer's body. Releasably connecting a simulated carrying pouch on the backing, including at least at the top and ends thereof, so as to completely conceal the hand gun and holster. And, effecting quick release of the releasable fasteners attaching the simulated carrying pouch at the top and ends of the backing, so as to quickly expose the holster and hand gun. The step of mounting the backing on the wearer is preferably accomplished utilizing a belt attaching the backing to around the wearer's waist.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective concealment, yet ready access to, a hand gun. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.